ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubbles
Bubbles is the second of The Powerpuff Girls known as "The Joy and the Laughter." Her signature color is sky blue and she loves animals. She is voiced by Tara Strong in the original show, Maryke Hendrikse in Powerpuff Girls Z, and Kristen Li in the reboot. Personality Original Show Bubbles is defined as very sweet in personality. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when tempted, as seen in Bubblevicious. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the aforementioned episode. At one point, Bubbles gets severely hit on her head and dresses up as Mojo Jojo to fight her sisters. After she defeats her sisters, the real Mojo Jojo was impressed until he becomes annoyed from her childish acts when she proclaims that she is no longer Bubbles, but Mojo Jojo and the original knocks her head with a large pipe he carries. Bubbles returns to normal after getting wacked and becomes saddened after seeing the damage she caused to her sisters, leading her to fight Mojo Jojo by herself after hearing of his motives. Her special superpowers are the Sonic Scream, understanding various foreign languages, and communicating with animals. Bubbles is also shown to have Superhuman Speed in the episode Members Only for flying around the globe, this also means she can be faster than Buttercup. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. Reboot Like the other girls, not much as changed to her personality. Unlike her original counterpart, Bubbles doesn't cry as much, and is shown to be less sensitive, and more mature. She is shown to be bright and naive like her original counterpart. However, she is also shown to be more aggressive then her original counterpart. (Examples: The Stayover, Horn Sweet Horn, Strong-Armed, and the short Run, Blossom, Run!.) But she is mostly the same as her original counterpart. Appearance Original Show Bubbles is portrayed as having blonde (or yellow) hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion and light blue eyes. Her dresses are light blue with a black stripe in the middle and she wears white tights and black Mary Janes. Reboot Her appearance differs from her original counterpart, as she has shorter pig tails and clips in her hair. Also unlike her original counterpart, she has visible hair bands for her hair bunches and lighter blue in her appearance. She wears a light blue dress with a horizontal black stripe along the middle, as well as black Mary Janes and white socks. Gallery Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles in the 2016 series 184px-Bubbles (July 2002).png PPGD-Bubble.jpg|Bubbles in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Bubbles.png Bubbles_(Powerpuff_Girls)_.png|Bubbles with Octi PPG-Bubbles.jpg Bubbles (FusionFall).jpg|Bubbles in FusionFall Bubblesz.png|Bubbles in "Powerpuff Girls Z" Bubbles DaBPA).png Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Fictional characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines Category:Blue characters Category:Blondes Category:Transformed characters Category:Dimwits Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong